Forbidden Change
by maggy black
Summary: Rose Weasley returns to Hogwarts with all her cousins and siblings, she finds love with a family enemy, and needs to fnd a way to make it work, all while dealing with school, family and even some dark wizards. Rating may change to M for later chapters.
1. Intentions

**AN: I tried writing a fanfic before and I abandoned it after my first couple chapters, but I'm really going to try to follow this one through. I have a thing for second generation and since we get to kind of decode their personalities I thought it would be fun. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling as I'm you've all guessed, this amazing wizarding world I am using to expand my creativity belongs to her. **

Intentions

"Alright guys, that's enough for today." James called to his team as they landed after their last play. I watched him strut over to a group of giggling girls that had watched the whole practice.

"That boy has an ego the size of Parkinson's arse" I said to Albus who had just walked up to me. He laughed before scolding me.

"Watch your language Rose! But yes that sounds about right."

Albus and I had been best friends since we were little, and although Albus was the one with the parents who were professional quidditch players, I was the one who got on the team every year. Of course he was always a little jealous of that, but always came to every practice and every game to cheer me on, the best friend I could ask for.

"You coming?" Albus calls looking back at me his Nimbus 2000 already in hand. I feel bad that he has such an old broom, but I can't really afford to buy him a new one. Sometimes I trade with him when we go flying after practice.

"Yeah, are you?" I laugh as I take off with a quaffle in hand, before he can even mount his broom. My new Goldenwing had me around the whole pitch and back before Albus got up in the air. I tossed him a quaffle and he missed, so I had to swoop around to catch it for him. Even from a distance I could see him blush.

Later that night I sat in my bed trying to finish my Potions essay. Albus ended his quidditch lessons early to make me do it, he promised to look it over in the morning, but it had to be done for him to look it over. I had barely got half a page down when Lily ran into my room squealing excitedly. Happy for the distraction I cleared off my bed and let her sit down.

"Rose!! You will never believe who just asked me out!" she squealed. I'll bet the bats outside heard her.

"I can't believe you if you don't tell me" I replied, she ignored my sarcasm and began telling me the story.

"Ok, so I'm sitting in the D.A. lounge with Hugo talking about our day and what we are planning to buy at Hogsmeade and stuff like that when he comes up and asks if I want to go for a walk. I said sure-"

"I'm sure you were giggling as you said it" she ignored my interruption.

" So we just walk through the halls and he asks me how things are going and stuff, and then he brings up the Hogsmeade weekend, and asks if I'm going with anyone-"

"And you said no, so he asks you if you want to go with him and you said yes." I finish for her.

"Yes!!! Exactly! " She squeals. God bless that girl, she can never detect my sarcasm.

"So, who is "he" anyway?" I ask, just realizing that she never said a name that whole time.

"Alex Corner" she replied grinning. Though I've barely seemed to care this whole time, the truth is I do, she's my little cousin and best friend, and I would not stand for this.

"Alex Corner?! Lily, he's a sixth year, and incase you've forgotten, you're not! You're only thirteen for Merlin's sake!" I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"And who the hell are you to tell me who I can or can't date! I can bloody well date whoever I want!" she yelled back at me.

"I am your loving, caring cousin, that's who I am. I'm not about to just stand by while some sixteen year old pervert takes advantage of you! And watch your language miss!" I yell back, even though I'm angrier at Alex than her, I just want her to understand what's going on.

"Oh! Now you're telling me what language I can or can't use?! And don't judge him, he's a nice guy, you have no idea what his intentions are."

"Hun, he's a sixteen year old guy and you're a thirteen year old girl… but you know what, your right. I'm not going to judge. He could be part of that one percent of older guys that ask out younger girls with perfectly innocent intentions. Though since you are so confident about this I think you should go on and tell James the good news" I finish with a smirk. Lily stopped for a minute, and looked like she was thinking really hard, I would have told her not to hurt herself thinking too hard, but I decided since she was considering seeing reason, I probably shouldn't anger her any more. The poor girl is so naïve. I can understand her excitement, but honestly I can't see Alex's thoughts about her as innocent, not for a second, he would just end up breaking the poor girls heart. After a few minutes of standing there trying to calm down, she gave up and laid down next to me.

"You're right. I know your right Rosie. But he's so cute! He's the Ravenclaw quidditch team captain, you know how popular he is!" she was cuddled up with me and looked up into my eyes, using her big chocolate brown puppy dog eyes.

"Lils, you know I'm not gonna tell you what to do…only what is best. But I know how much this means to you, so go ahead and have some fun, just be careful and don't say I didn't warn you." I could see her eyes light up as I said this to her. I knew she would have gone anyway, she just wanted my approval.

"Thanks Rose!" her face split into a grin and she hugged me tight. "I'm going to go tell the girls!" She said excitedly as she sprang up from my bed.

"You mean you haven't told them yet?"

"Of course not, I had to see what you thought first," she said is if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I chuckled as she danced out of my room, and reached beside my bed to grab my abandoned potions essay. And now that you look at it, it really isn't even half a page, its more like three lines… I could tell it was going to be a long night.

**AN: Sorry guys it is a short chapter, I promise every chapter after this is longer. Please review!!! I wanna know what you guys think, things I did well things that I didn't do well, or even just let me know that your actually reading it! I think I'll wait for 3 reviews before I post chapter 2, as soon as that third review goes up I promise chapter 2 will follow.**


	2. The Riddler Regime

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Hope this is enough Scorpius to tide you over.

The Riddler Regime

I awoke early the next morning to a sharp tapping on my forehead.  
"Ow!" I swiped at my forehead. Another couple seconds later I felt the same sharp tapping on my nose, I kept swiping till I felt the tapping on my big toe... then on my big toe and my forehead at the same time. I know Sajy's claws can't reach that far, my eyes snap open to see Albus standing above me.

"Aaal, what are you doing?" I asked him groggily, sitting up and reaching to untie the letter from Sajy who was still tapping on my toe.

"Looking for this." He says, pulling a crumpled piece of parchment out from under me. I look down and see ink marks all over my arm from the quill that I then realized was jabbing me in the side.

"Sorry! I tried to do it, I swear!"

"I can see that, but you still have to finish it before potions, come on, we've got an hour, shove over." I move over to let him on the bed, and set the letter from Victoire on my bedside stand.

"What about breakfast?" I ask, putting a hand on my rumbling stomach. I may be a tiny girl, but I can eat. Unlike Lily, the girl eats like a bird, and it shows. I must get the appetite from my dad. Albus pulled some toast out of a napkin and hands some to me. After using a charm on the parchment so that it's not so wrinkled he hands it over to me with a bottle of ink and a quill.

"Get writing."

*~*~*

"Ms. Weasley," Professor Renora, our Potions teacher stops at my desk. "I assume yours is finished this week?"

"Yes professor."

"And that Mr. Potter is keeping his quill to his own parchment this year?" Albus smiles sheepishly at this.

"Yes Professor." I hand her the parchment, and she reads the first bit as if to check that it really was my work.

"Very well then." Just as she continues to collect the essays there was a knock on the door.

"Professor Renora, may I please have a few of your students?" Professor McGonagall asks as she steps into the room.

"Of course you may Headmistress."

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnegan, Ms. Harrows, and Mr. Weston, grab your things and come with me please." Even through all her wrinkles, the expression on her face looked grave. Standing behind her was Roxanne and James and another boy in their year. We followed her through the halls to pick up students from different classes, none of us daring to speak a word, except for Albus who has gone ahead with McGonagall. They spoke in whispers so low that I couldn't make out what they were saying. There were usually about three to five people that joined us from each class that we went to, with the exception of one. The only Slytherin class we went to was fifth year charms class where we were joined by Scorpius Malfoy. This made it really difficult not to talk. We ended up with quite a large, but silent crowd, and it included all our cousins that remained at Hogwarts. By the third class there was no question as to who she was rounding up. We are called the D.A.

Once everyone was with us we went to the third floor, through the practice room and into the lounge. We all took our seats in the comfy couches, or arm chairs, or on the floor. We generally didn't meet in here, this was normally a place for us to relax or study, kind of a privilege for people in the D.A. Since Albus was the leader of the D.A. and would not be taking a seat with the rest of us, Scorpius and I found an armchair to ourselves.

I'm not quite sure what we are, I mean we are defiantly more than just friends, but he isn't quite my boyfriend. That didn't matter to me though, it was comfortable.

"To the members of the D.A., I apologize for interrupting your learning, but something awful has happened and I can't turn a blind eye to it, and if I know everyone in this room as much as I think I do, and the reason why every one of you are in the D.A., I don't think any of you will be able to turn a blind eye to it either. This morning a large group of The Riddle Regime took over the better part of Halfton. Mr. Potter you may take it from here." McGonagall said, stepping aside and letting Albus in front. The Riddle Regime is the last people who still wish to follow Voldemort, even though he is long gone. Many of them are still deluded into thinking he could come back. It's silly really, and it's nothing like the Death Eaters were. They are usually more of a nuisance than a threat.

"Halfton is a city that is generally for muggles with a connection to the wizarding world, for example half-bloods, and muggle borns. It allows muggles and wizards to co exist easier. There are elements of both worlds in this city, and it's a very important part of our culture." Albus began, he spoke like a fricken text book. "Organizations like The Riddle Regime and Pure is Profit, don't believe in letting the Wizarding world and the Muggle world mix in any way, shape or form. This morning they took the lives of three muggles, and they have now started to bring in dementors. The Ministry is unsure of how they got the dementors, but they are working on returning them to Azkaban, and back under the control of the Ministry. They are also working on the capture of the members of The Riddle Regime. The reason we are meeting right now is to-" as he was speaking a shaking hand went into the air. It was Rebecca Harrows, she didn't look so well in potions this morning. In our first year Professor Finaissy, our Divination teacher, seemed to think she has this sixth sense type of thing, I thought it was total baloney at first, until Rebecca started getting this bad feeling before quidditch matches that we lost, or anytime before she was delivered bad news. And let me tell you she looked awful in potions class.

"Yes Ms. Harrows?" Albus addressed her politely as he saw her hand raised in the air.

"I was just wondering…" she started, her voice was starting to crack, and she was on the verge of tears. "Do you know the names of the muggles that were killed?" she asks, dreading the answer.

"I'm sorry dear," McGonagall's expression softens, as she answers her question, "Quincy Hopkins, Esmeralda Mayfeather, and John Harrows." Poor Rebecca burst into tears and one of her girl friends took her out of the room with her arm around her. I snuggled further into Scorpius as I watched the scene, I hated thinking about losing people I love. I hope Rebecca will be ok.

"I guess I had better get to the point of the meeting, the Ministry has aurors on the job, and some members of the Order of the Phoenix have gone too. Since we are now considered a branch of the Order of the Phoenix, a "junior order" if you will, they have called on some of us to help. There aren't many wizards who can conjure a patronus, but there are many in this room that can. Anyone is welcome to help, but no one has to. If you are under the age of seventeen, which most of you are, you are required to get parental permission first. For those of you who have parents that are in the Order, they will have already signed this form," Albus holds up a scroll or parchment as an example, "stating whether or not you have permission, otherwise you must send them an owl with a blank form and it must be back here and signed before you leave. First I would like anyone who has decided not to take part for one reason or another to return to their classes. If you truly do not wish to help fight, please do not feel ashamed or embarrassed if you feel that you aren't ready for this, it's ok if you leave the room." With that about five people stood up and left the room with their heads down, they were mostly first or second year.

"If that's everyone can I please have those of you who are seventeen and willing to fight stand up and follow Mr. Lupin into the practice room." My head snapped up at the name. He is Uncle Harry's godson, and our cousin, Victoire's fiancé. Victoire! I suddenly remembered the letter I had received from Victoire that morning, she was probably warning me about this! Only four people had stood up to follow him into the practice room, one of them was our cousin Louis.

"Next, McGonagall will read off a list of people who have received the form from their parents already and the answer given was 'no'. If you were not given permission to fight you may wait in the D.A. library next door if you wish to help those who are fighting with some training and preparation. Otherwise you are to return to your classes, no questions asked. And please do not try to argue the answer your parents have given." The list was read off and it included Lily and Hugo. They both left to go to the library with a scowl on their face. I squeezed Lily's hand as she walked by, and reached for my little brothers' but he only scowled at me. I wasn't sure if it was because I was given permission and he wasn't, or if it was because I was cuddled up with Scorpius. A few people, despite the direction given, tried to argue their case but Albus called for silence.

"I will only say this once more. The only way to help fight is with parental permission. If you have a form with the answer no, or if you are in a special circumstance where your parents are unaware of the work you do in the D.A. for whatever reason, the answer is still no, I'm sorry." I looked over at Scorpius, he looked incredibly dejected. His father doesn't know that he is in the D.A. and Scorpius is positive that if he did know, he would do everything in his power to make sure he wasn't. I gave him a hug and listened for my name as Albus read the list of those who already been given parental permission. James, Fred and Roxanne had also been given permission, which brings it to six in the family who would be coming. All of our parents and older siblings would already be there with the Order of the Phoenix.

In the next room we were practicing jinxes, and defensive spells that would probably help us. We also spent a lot of work practicing conjuring a patronus. At lunch time we were dismissed to go eat a healthy lunch before meeting in the entrance hall, ready to go. If parental permission hadn't been given by then, then you couldn't go. After making a run to Gryffindor tower to drop off my books I walked down to the great hall hand in hand with Scorpius, Albus on the other side of me. We didn't say much, I think we were all more worried with what was going on in Halfton.

After lunch, Scorpius walked me to the entrance hall to say goodbye. He pulled me into a tight hug, and we stayed like that for a bit.

"Be careful Rosie, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He whispered into my ear. I had so many sarcastic remarks built up in my head, but today just wasn't the day for it, the truth was I was a little worried myself.

"I'll be fine" I assured him with a care free tone. Again, he looked like he wanted to make a joke too. Instead he placed his warm, pale hand on my rosy red cheek, lowered his face down, and gently pressed his lips to mine. I had kissed a guy before, but it was usually either more timid and awkward, or rough and full of lust. This one felt just right, he wasn't holding back, there was no shyness, but he kept it gentle. After awhile he broke the kiss to examine my face for a reaction. I smiled and grabbed his hands.

"I dunno, what would you do with out me?" I laughed. He laughed at my sarcasm, and looked almost relieved to hear that I didn't make a big deal out of the kiss.

"Good Luck Rose." I hugged him once more and then joined Fred and Roxanne in line to get our forms checked.

A/N: I'm a woman of my word, I posted ch 2 after 3 reviews, and now I promise to post ch 3 as long as the reviews keep coming in Let me know what you think!


	3. Euphoria

**A/N: So, I was cleaning out my one of my USB keys and found a fanfic I wrote that had 4 chapter|! It was this one :P I'm guessing everyone who reviewed and liked it before has already given up on waiting for me to update, but hopefully at least one hasn't lol So here's another chapter! It was already written at the same time as the others I guess just not posted.**

Euphoria

There were twenty four of us in total, and Teddy Lupin was now leading us while Professor McGonagall went back to the school. He decided it was best if we went in shifts of eight. Albus, James, and Fred went in the first shift. I took a seat at a table with Roxanne and Louis.

"Are your parents there yet do you know?" I asked them, not directed at either one. Louis wiped his hand through his long blonde hair, he looked stressed.

"I know my dad is, I overhead Teddy talking to Professor McGonagall. I heard the word Bill and captured Riddler." he told me, though I knew this wasn't what was stressing him. Riddler was what they called the members of the Riddle Regime.

"And Aunt Fleur?" I asked him. He put his head down on the table.

"Well, she's fine but... she won't be around for awhile" he noticed the confusion on my face and continued. "She heard that Aunt Gabrielle wanted to come to England just to help, but Mom thought it was ridiculous and went to go stop her. When she got to France she flooed Victoire to tell her that Grandmère is dying and she is staying to take care of her."

"Oh." was all I could manage. I had met Mrs. Delacour only a couple times so I didn't know her very well. "I'm sorry to hear that." I turned to Roxanne who had so far been silent, which was unusual for her. "How about Uncle George and Aunt Angelina?" I asked her, hoping for some better news.

"Dad owled me today to let me know he is with Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie, 'ridding us of those pesky Riddlers' as he put it, so yes Louis, your dad is fine. As for Mom, she went to go help take care of Lucy and Molly, Aunt Audrey was having troubles with them, Molly heard her and Uncle Percy talking about what's going on and she got all worked up." We made some small talk while waiting, but other than that, the next few hours were very uneventful.

"The rest of you are welcome to come to Halfton now, your classmates have all been sent back to the school, and they are all fine. There is still a bit more work to do. There are Order members on the other side waiting for you." Teddy instructed us as the last eight of us got up.

When we arrived there were two familiar faces waiting to task us. Uncle George and-

"Mom!" I cried, running over to hug her. I saw Roxanne running to hug her dad.

"Hi sweetie" she greeted, kissing me on the forehead. "You really shouldn't be here, your missing classes and you have OWL's coming up this year! Your lucky your father got the form before I did," she scolded me, this was so like her.

"Oh lighten up Hermione," Uncle George said walking up to us, arm around Roxanne. "It's for a good cause. Look Louis made it too. Very sorry to hear about your grandmother," he said, patting my older cousin on the back. "Thanks for coming guys, things have died down, but there are still a couple of dementors unaccounted for, and there are still some Riddlers to be taken down." He said, turning to the other five in the group. I can't help but notice their eyes drifting toward his ear, or lack of. "My name is George, and this is Hermione, we are both part of the Order of the Phoenix. I'm going to take half of you while she takes the other half. Roxanne, Louis, and you must be Mr. Finnegan?" he said to who was, in fact, Liam Finnegan, from my year.

"Um, yes I am, Liam Finnegan," he replied, shaking George's hand. "How did you know?"

"Well you are very clearly your father's son," Uncle George and Mom both laugh. "I went to Hogwarts with your dad, he was the same year as Hermione here," George tells him.

"Oh yeah! I've heard about Hermione before, and of course, you're Ron Weasley's brother." Liam shakes his head, joining them, and pulling Chris Weston with him.

"Alright that's four, the rest of you are with Hermione, if anything gets out of hand apparate back to this spot, otherwise meet back here in an hour," Uncle George instructs and they take off. This leaves me with no one I know very well, only from D.A. practices.

"Alright guys, we are going to an alley off of Russet Street where there was a dementor reported recently, I need someone to evacuate anyone in the area if the dementor is still there," my mom said as we ran following her through some side streets and she stopped suddenly, almost causing a collision. "Oh! Names! Just a quick introduction, it would make it difficult to work together if we don't know everyone's names" she suddenly remembered and turned around.

"Justin Partridge, I'm a fourth year Gryffindor," the youngest boy spoke.

"Elizabeth Tinsley, sixth year Ravenclaw."

"Richard King, sixth year Hufflepuff."

"Hey guys I'm Rose Weasley, fifth year Gryffindor." Mom just took in all the names without a word and continued to run. Suddenly I felt a chill come over me and we all slowed down… a lot. I could tell everyone was moving quickly but I was so overcome by cold and dread that it all looked slow motion. I could see Tinsley running to a woman curled up on the ground shaking, Mom and King had both turned and were dueling with two men I didn't recognize, and before I could even notice everything Justin had conjured a full, strong patronus. The silvery monkey appeared to be swinging on non-existent vines toward the dementor that was closing in on me and I felt warm starting to return to my body and the sense of dread was beginning to leave. There were still people around though that didn't seem to understand and I was here to do a job.

"Expecto Patronum!" I called watching a silvery heron coming out of the end of my wand. I watched it swoop down on the dementor and it started to retreat. King was now fighting off both Riddlers as Mom conjured her own patronus to send to someone with the Ministry who was dealing with dementors. King had amazing reflexes, I had noticed it during the D.A. practices, but putting it to use is different, and he pulled it off. Justin and I were now evacuating everyone from the street, while Tinsley aided anyone who had come into close contact with a dementor. She came over to me as I was trying talking a man into leaving the area and slipped a piece of chocolate into my hand, for this I was thankful.

After about ten more minutes of this, both Riddlers were down, the street was clear, and ministry officials had shown up. Our job was done, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. Mom side apparated us all back to where we had flooed earlier. I hadn't actually taken a good look around before. It appeared to be a living room of an abandoned house, except there were only three walls to it. There was a bit of old ratty furniture off to the side, the floor was old cracked stone. There really wasn't anywhere to sit, so we just kind of stood there, leaning against the brick wall by the fireplace, waiting for the others.

We waited for what felt like ages. We congratulated each other on our accomplishments of our "mission" if you will, and made a bit of small talk, but nothing much. I found out that Elizabeth wanted to be a healer after Hogwarts, which certainly seemed fitting after her performance today. We had all kind of zoned out again when there was a loud 'pop!'

There were only three people that appeared in front of us, this worried me. Uncle George's face looked pale and anxious. Liam and Chris seemed shaken up too, they were covered in scratches, the shoulder of Liam's robes appeared to be burned off.

"There's no reason to panic," Uncle George said, as he noticed panic already forming in my eyes. "Everyone will be ok. Roxanne had to go to St. Mungo's she suffered some injury but she should be back to school in about a week, there is no need to worry. Louis is there with her right now."

"What happened?" I asked, trying to follow his directions not to worry, but the idea of my cousin in the hospital and the look on his face really didn't do anything to calm me down.

"We were outnumbered, we arrived at our post and eight Riddlers appeared out of no where, one of them was a suspected surviving Death Eater. We fought them off as best we could, while we awaited ministry help. They seemed to target Roxanne because she was a girl." He grimaced as he said this." These boys put up a tough fight though. You guys have a great program running there at Hogwarts. I'm not sure exactly of the hex's they put on Roxanne, but those Riddlers are disgusting, I'll let her tell you about some of the things they tried on her, but I will tell you the state she was in last I checked. She regained consciousness, though she was missing a few limbs-"

"What do you mean she's fi-" I started freaking out at the mention of limb loss. Liam and Chris came to stand beside me, to calm me down. I guess I looked pretty freaked out.

"By missing limbs, I mean bones, they are giving her some skele-grow and she will be fine, it was just her left hand and foot, they will be grown back and fully healed to walk on within a weak the healers told me." Uncle George explained. That was a relief, so she wasn't going to come back as an amputee or anything, which was good news.

"Well you kids best be getting back to school." My mom said to us. I leaned over to look at Chris' watch, it was almost eight, and classes would be long done… and dinner! No wonder I was so hungry. I put my hand to my stomach, just thinking of food made it grumble. Chris laughed.

"Hungry?" he asked chuckling, he was well aware of my eating habits, he was one of the few who wasn't bothered by the relationship I have with Scorpius so he was willing to eat with us.

"Me? Hungry? Never." We laughed a little and I gave my mom and Uncle a hug good bye before flooing back to Hogsmeade.

All six of us walked up to The D.A. Lounge together, we knew McGonagall would be there waiting for us, and that was our best chance for food at this time of night. Sure enough there were people still sitting there waiting for everyone to get back, and a big platter of sandwiches on the table. I wasn't sure which to head to first, Albus, Scorpius, or the plate of sandwiches. Before I could decide, Albus made the choice for me and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Can't…breathe…" I joked, though I hugged him back.

"Sorry, I'm just glad your ok," Albus said to me as he let go. "Where's Roxanne and Louis?" He asked noticing there were only six of us that came back, both of our cousins missing. I froze at the question, and thought about how to word it best without freaking him out, because I knew he would react worse than I did.

"They are fine, a little run in with some Riddlers. Roxanne is taking some skele-grow at St. Mungo's for her missing bones and Louis is with her. The healers said that she will be perfectly fine in a week." I told him, I thought I had worded it alright.

"Oh." He said, he seemed unsure of how to respond to this. "Well, I guess it's good that she will be ok. Scorpius has been sitting here twitching since after dinner I better let you go and see him." I laughed at his description, and went to go find Scorpius.

"So that's what you would do without me," I tease, as I found him sitting in an arm chair.

"Rose!" He shrieked like a girl when he saw me and got up and tackled me with a hug. I laughed and hugged him back just as tight. He started tickling me and I pulled him back down into the chair giggling.

"Hey Scorpius, how did your day go?" I ask with a smirk. He glares at me.

"You would ask that," he said rolling his eyes. "I believe it's your day that is important to hear about." He said too seriously.

"Oh you know, a dementor or two, some hexes thrown, it was fun." I said sticking my tongue out. "I told you I would be fine. Now I actually do want to hear about your day, you didn't look so good when you were sitting there, twitching like a mad man."

"I was just worried about you, and pissed that I couldn't go. My dad owled me today. He wanted me to know that he wasn't in Halfton with the Riddlers, he knows I don't like his history, and that I'm really different from him… and well the whole family, and strangely enough he kind of accepts it. He tries to reassure me that he doesn't get involved with those kinds of things as much." He tells me. He really is different from his family, I've heard all about Draco and his family from my parents. Scorpius is really self conscious being in Slytherin, he feels like he doesn't belong.

"Well that's good that he doesn't, for your sake especially, your Dad really doesn't sound as bad as my Dad makes him out to be." My stomach tried to drown out what I was saying and I decided it was best I head for the third option, the plate of sandwiches.

After my stomach was full, I made my rounds to the rest of my friends, and McGonagall had her last words with us. She thanked us for helping out, told us of all the casualties, turns out Roxanne wasn't the only one in St. Mungo's, there was one other, and a few in the hospital wing.

"As a thank you for your hard work and to let you all settle in again after your hectic day, your curfew has been extended another hour, please do not take advantage of it though, if I catch anyone out past midnight, there will be serious repercussions. Good Night." She left the room leaving us all to our business. I can't believe that woman has not retired yet, she's got to be close to a hundred.

Scorpius and I went and settled ourselves on a couch in the Library. It was a cozy room, the shelves were full of Defense Against the Dark Arts books and books on survival, anything really that would be of use to us. There were a couple tables that were used to make D.A. lesson plans and such, or just to let us have a quiet place to study when the library for the majority of the school got too crowded. We really were spoiled. There was also a little reading area with a fireplace and four love seats, one to represent each house, kind of a symbol of what we stand for.

Scorpius and I were cuddled up in the Slytherin one. Cuddling was always something we had just kind of done, it never meant anything before. Like I said it was a strange relationship. Now, though, after the kiss today, it felt different, not awkward as you might expect, if anything a little more comfortable. It was as if there had been tension we never noticed before, like we always wanted to show more affection but were afraid of what the other would think. I smiled slyly as I realized that tension was gone. Scorpius had already pulled me into his lap, there wasn't much of a distance left to get what I wanted. I placed my lips to his suddenly and he stiffened for a second at the feel of our lips together, though the stiffness didn't least long. He lips almost melted to shape with mine and they moved together perfectly. There was a touch more lust in this kiss than our first. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and our tongues began exploring. I didn't realize how long I had been longing for this moment. The worries and stresses from earlier that day were suddenly gone and replaced with euphoria.

**A/N: So hopefully my story update is appreciated by somebody :P Before I post anymore I should read over the first three chapters to refresh myself on what exactly is going on in the story and where I was headed lol **


	4. Dates

**A/N: So I know it's been a super long time again (though not nearly as long as last) but I only had one person review from last chapter so not exactly a lot of motivation. But I love this story and as long as at least 1 person wants to hear more, I'm happy to write more.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings incredible world, not mine :(**

"Rose! Rosie! Rose! Wake up!" the Niffler started to scream when I fell asleep beside the pile of shiny silver socks we had just hunted. Then I felt a small pair of hands rolling me over and realising that it couldn't be the Niffler doing that, I slowly opened my eyes to see an innocent, scared face with her bottom lip trembling, her red locks sticking to her tear stained face. Dread filled me as I took in the site, and I felt awake instantly and bolted upright into a sitting position. I grabbed Lily's hands and sat her on the bed to try to calm her down. Her whole body was shaking.

"What happened?"

"I… I…" she sniffled, she sounded as though she had been crying for a while. "I was just talking to… to Ross," she stuttered.

"Breathe," I told her soothingly. She obeyed, and took a deep breath and began trying to tell me what happened again.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went down to the common room and saw Ross," her words were easier to understand but blurted out really quickly as though trying to get speaking over with.

"Who's Ross?"

"A friend of mine and Hugo's, he's in our year. Anyway, he told me Hugo wasn't in bed yet and that he had been talking about sneaking off to Halfton earlier today when he was angry that Aunt Hermione wouldn't let him go, and everyone is back now but he isn't and no one knows that he went!" Her words came out even faster this time and as soon as her finished, she broke down into tears again and fell back onto the bed. My face went white at this news, though I tried very hard to stay calm for Lily's sake. I took a few deep breaths herself before responding.

"Okay, we don't know that he actually did go, there are plenty of other places he could be." I stood up slowly and held out a shaking hand to Lily to pull her up off the bed. "Come on, let's go talk to Ross to find out what we can." I led the smaller girl out of the room, arm around her shoulders.

We found Ross sitting on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Lily!" He exclaimed as he saw her coming down the stairs. "Ignacio is on his way down, we're about to search the castle and grounds, places we know he likes to go. I was going to go to McGonagall but I didn't want to get everyone worried, or get Hugo in trouble until we know for sure he's not here."

"You idiot! He's already in trouble and I'm already worried! Every minute you waste looking for him in the castle, with no one looking for him elsewhere is another minute he could be being tortured by the Riddlers, you idiotic kid!" I was screaming now, and could no longer hide how worried I was from my younger cousin.

"Torturing who? Rose what's going on? Is everything okay? Louis owled me from St. Mungo's to let me know what was going on and that everyone is okay, well, except Roxy, who _will _be okay. What's happened?" Hugo looked panicked, looking between Rose, who looked momentarily stunned, Lily, balled up on the couch and his two best mates, Ross and Ignacio looking at each other.

I felt so relieved and shocked that I burst out in a weird hysterical laughter I never thought myself capable of.

"Rosie? Are you okay? Why don't you sit down?" he put his arm on my shoulder attempting to lead me over to an empty arm chair, but I smacked his hand away.

"You! You idiot!" Hugo actually took a step back looking shocked. I could see Ross behind Hugo's back, waving his arms, motioning for me not to tell him. I glared at him but modified my story anyway. "I _heard _that you were thinking about doing something stupid earlier today, and when no one had seen you all evening, it was assumed that you had gone!"

Hugo rounded on his friend and shot him an angry look. "Ross! Why would you go and tell my stupid sister!"

"I… well, first of all, I didn't tell your sister I told your cousin." He gestured to Lily on the couch. "Second, well, to be honest, I was worried, I thought you _had _gone and something had happened to you."

"Well I'm fine."

"Good." Hugo stuck his hand out for a hand shake, Ross opened his arms for a hug, then Hugo went in for the hug as Ross switched to handshake, resulting in the most awkward hug I have ever seen. Lily went up and hugged Hugo tightly too, only much less awkwardly and Hugo held her tightly in return.

"So where were you yesterday?" I asked Hugo the next day at breakfast, breaking the silence. We had had a late night and our friends had already finished their breakfast leaving just us, brother and sister, pretty much alone at the Gryffindor table.

"In the forest." Hugo muttered through his teeth, barely audible.

"You were where?" I asked wanting to make sure I had heard him right before I flipped out on him.

"The forest," he told me, a little louder. "Just the edge though!" he added, putting up a hand to stop me from ranting.

"What were you doing…" I asked, still unsure whether or not I should be scolding him. Dad calls me bossy and gives me trouble when I do, but Mom calls it guidance and being a responsible big sister, I prefer her side.

"I was practising." He told me, looking down at his cereal, refusing to look up at me. "I want to show them I'm tough enough, show them how good I can be at defensive magic, that I'm not a child."

"Hugo." my expression softened at once. "I'm sure it's not because they don't think your good enough. You're just young that's all, they want to protect you, keep you away from unnecessary danger."

"Yeah, well, they would have been right."

"Huh?"

"They would have been right. I'm not good enough."

"Oh Hugo of course you are!" I told him comfortingly.

"Yeah? Then how come I can't even stun a mouse?"

"Stunning spells are really difficult; you're only in 3rd year."

"Lily can stun _you _no problem, she's in 3rd year…"

"Look, Hugo, a little more practise and I'm sure th-"

"You're sure that what? I'll be able to hex dark wizards? Block all their spells? Rose, that's never gonna happen. I'm quitting DA. I'll go down to Hagrid's and learn how to knit, maybe I could make a good little house wife when I grow up…"

"Hugo! Come on! Listen, you cou-"

"No Rose! You Listen! I'm rubbish at spells, my grades suck, and I can't play Quidditch. I'm pretty much rubbish at everything!" Hugo got up and left the table, his eggs left unfinished, and I knew better than to follow him.

I returned to the common room before my first class to grab my books when I noticed a pile of fellow Gryffindors clustered around the notice board. I started to walk past the huddle figuring whatever was so exciting could wait, not wanting to squeeze through the mass of bodies. I was half-way through the common room when one of the bodies came squeezing her way through the crowd and went running over to me.

"The next Hogsmeade date has been set!" she squealed running over to me.

"That's great… "I told her raising my eyebrow at her. I don't know why she's so excited, we knew one was about to come up…

"And… they're extending it to the whole weekend! Friday, Saturday _and _Sunday!"

"Oh cool! I won't have to rush my shopping."

"You think Alex will want to spend all three days with me or still just the Saturday?" I sighed, I had momentarily forgotten about the guy creeping on my little cousin.

"I don't know Lily, but don't forget about your friends either, three days in Hogsmeade, I'm sure they'll want time with you too."

"Of course I'm going to do some shopping with you!" she told me. I laughed heartily at her interpretation.

"I was referring to Iliana, Rhea, and them. But good call, don't forget about you family either." I stuck my tongue out at her, gave her a quick hug and dashed for my books and hurried off to class.

I really wish there wasn't so much buzz about the Hogsmeade weekend. It really was turning into some stupid big date fest. And I'm still having trouble trying to convince myself that my cynicism is just jealousy in disguise. By the end of the day I allowed the logical part of my brain to win, as usual, and resolved to just ask Scorpius to be my date for the Hogsmeade weekend. We always spent all our time in Hogsmeade together anyway, but this way it would just have a stupid label and be a stupid date so I could stop being bitter with everyone's excitement for the Hogsmeade weekend. Who knows, maybe I'd be a little more pleasant and a little more laid back if I went on a real date and got involved with that stupid fluffy romantic stuff myself.

Lily must never hear these thoughts… I don't think I could take the squealing.

"So…"

"So."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

We started sauntering down the hall away from the Fat Lady's portrait where I had him meet me towards nowhere in particular.

"Yeah, I umm… was wondering if you knew about the Hogsmeade weekend that was coming up?" I asked stupidly, having no idea where to start, but kicking myself for asking such a dumb question, it's all anyone in the school could talk about… pretty sure he knows… _idiot._

He stopped and looked at me, raising his right eyebrow.

"Um… yes?"

"Are we… did you want to go together?" Okay, so now I felt really stupid and could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Don't we always?"

"Well yeah… but I mean like… you know…" I was looking at the ground now. I haven't felt this nervous around Scorpius since… actually you know what, I've never felt this nervous around Scorpius, this was stupid.

"A date?"

"Yeah!" I looked up at him and smiled, happy he said it for me, saving me the embarrassment.

"Alright… if that's what you really want…"

He didn't want to be here. I could see it in his eyes at I looked at him through the dim candlelight across the table at Madame Puddifoot's.

"So, how' Quidditch?" He asked me, breaking the awkward silence.

"Quidditch is good. Donny is getting a Goldenwing this weekend so we should be flying a bit better as a whole next match."

"That's good."

And the awkward silence returns.

We sat there for a few minutes sipping our tea in silence until I gave up and admitted, if only to myself, that I was being ridiculous.

"You want to go to The Three Broomsticks?" I asked Scorpius who was absent mindedly playing with an ugly pink doily in front of him.

"Yeah," he grinned.

The October air was getting a bit of a chill to it, so much that it filled us with relief to step into the Three Broomsticks at last, warm and crowded. We made our way through the throng of people toward the bar to order some warm butterbeer when Madame Rosmerta came bustling out from behind it right over to us, before we had even reached the bar.

"Good afternoon Madame Rosmerta!" I greeted her cheerfully.

"Yes, Hello dear," she sounded impatient and leaned down closer to me, her lips beside my ear.

"Your family is in the meeting room and would like for you to join them, they requested any friends or dates to be left behind." I couldn't help but give her a worried look, and the eyes that met mine weren't comforting. I turned to Scorpius, reached down to grab his hand and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. Even in a time of worry I couldn't help but notice how inviting his neck and ear looked as I did so, and allowed my lips to brush against his ear as I spoke.

"My family needs to see me. I'll meet you out here, or back up at the castle if you want to go hang out with your friends." Scorpius nodded but said nothing, squeezed me into a hug and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before allowing me to disappear into the small room in the back of the bar. As I looked back to close the door, I could see him still standing where I left him, watching me. I gave him a small smile before closing the door behind me.

The scene before me was a little depressing. Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, and Lily were all sitting around the table, glum expressions on each and every one of their faces, none of them speaking a word, and then there was Albus, too tense to even sit down.

As Albus paced, the squeaky floors of the pub filled the tiny room with noise.

"Albus? What's going on?" I asked him, approaching him slowly and placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Dad's in trouble. He found something he wasn't supposed to." There was a tense moment as my cousin asked if I knew the name Lestrange, and just as I knew I was about to make a snide remark that only I could, the minister then waved to Albus from the door, stopping him in his tracks.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review! Share this story with your friends too! **


End file.
